


Weird Chuunin Exams

by Wild Imagination 7 (Winged_Wolf)



Category: Naruto, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Drabble, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winged_Wolf/pseuds/Wild%20Imagination%207
Summary: What if Link from Twilight Princess faced off against Shikamaru in the Chunin exams?
Relationships: None
Kudos: 4





	Weird Chuunin Exams

**Author's Note:**

> Wild Imagination 7: I had this odd thought in my mind for a while now. Honestly, I think my humor fanfics should be listed under weird, but we don't have that category.
> 
> I do not own Naruto or Legend of Zelda.

**Weird Chuunin Exams**

During the Chuunin Exams:

"Next up is Shikamaru of Konohagakure and Link of Hyrulegakure1." Hayate announced.

Link and Shikamaru just stared at each other for the first few moments. Link drew his sword and Shikamaru backed away.

Link ran towards Shikamaru and swung his sword,"Hiyahh!"

Shikamaru evaded the attack. And continued back toward the edge of the arena. Suddenly, a large cloud blocked out the sun, and Shikamaru smirked.

"Shadow Possession Technique!"

Shikamaru's and Link's shadows connected. Shikamaru made a seal with his hands and was very surprised to find that Link didn't follow him.

"WHAT THE HECK!" (Naruto)

Link just stood there, smirking.

"How is that possible?" Shikamaru asked/wondered.

Link's shadow started to move and a strange-imp-like creature appeared from it.

"Hahaha. Didnt expect that now, did you?" (Midna) The creature asked.

"Well, this is troublesome." (Shikamaru)

**Author's Note:**

> 1 I'm apparantly not good with names.


End file.
